


The One Who Returned

by terminator82



Series: The Magic of the Soul and Wand [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Magical Frisk, Nuetral Route Continuation, Permanent Character Death, Post-Genocide Frisk, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terminator82/pseuds/terminator82
Summary: As it turns out, happy endings are scarcely perfect. Even after you and Asriel broke the barrier, forces of light and dark coalesced against the monsters of Mt. Ebott. Even with all the determination in the world, you found that you could not move forward. So, you decided to move backward, instead.Even then, despite the temporary solution you found, being the only one to ever return from Mt. Ebott has its downsides. The Ministry of Magic has questions, and you don’t know if they’ll like your answers.
Relationships: All Canon Relationships
Series: The Magic of the Soul and Wand [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837684
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. The One Who Returned

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Harry Potter and the Underground's Savior](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/651628) by TheZorker. 



> Usually, I tend to cringe a bit at Crossover fics, but I just couldn't get my mind off of this idea.
> 
> This work is inspired by "Harry Potter and the Underground's Savior." I'm not sure if it's on this site, but you can definitely find it on fanfiction.net. I read the whole thing in one go, and got a big kick out of it.
> 
> I'd like to clarify that, although I got the idea from that work, this work will have a completely different plot, ruleset, and overall tone.

_Dear Ms. Dreemurr,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with special permission from Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Please fine enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st._

_Yours Sincerely,  
Minerva Mcgonagall  
Minerva Mcgonagall  
Deputy Headmistress_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

You chuckle. You’re still a little confused as to how they knew what your preferred name is, but that’s inconsequential. 

You think about what happened this time. You managed to fight Flowey without Asgore dying, and escaped from the Underground on your own. It would make you feel bad, but it’s for a good reason. If your family makes it to the surface right now, they’ll die. You have to solve the future’s problems without them, no matter what.

Your house is pretty nice, for you having built it yourself. Well, it’s not really much of a house, but more of a Hobbit den. You find yourself doing that pretty often these days: making obligatory references to the Lord of the Rings. Chara made you read it the first time you broke the barrier. It was one of their favorites.

You shake your head. Now’s not the time for reminiscing. You check the clock. 10:00. On the other hand, Dumbledore’s ‘Representative’ is already an hour late, so maybe you’ve got time.

There is something you need to do; you’ve been putting it off for far too long. Truly, it’s been eating you up, but you’re not sure if you even should tell anyone. Being your own sole confidant has its ups and downs: mostly downs, actually.

You check the clock again. Another five minutes have passed. You turn your Hogwarts letter around in your hands.

You decide to make a phone call. You’ve changed your number since receiving their last message: you don’t need any more temptation to go back and see them.

The phone rings twice before someone picks up. “HELLO?” It’s Papyrus. You didn’t think this far ahead.

The line is silent for a few seconds while Papyrus tries to give you time to respond.

“HELLO? THIS IS THE GREAT PAPYRUS SPEAKING!”

You lower your voice so Papyrus doesn’t notice it’s you. “I have a message for Sans.”

“OH.” You hear the shuffle of the speaker moving away from the skeleton’s head, followed by a muffled scream for his brother. You stifle a laugh.

“Why’d they call you if they have a message for me?”

“I DON’T KNOW, SANS!”

You hear a sigh. “Heya.”

Now it’s your turn to sigh. You hate his stupid codes. “I’m…” you sigh again. “The Legendary Fart Master.”

There’s silence. You can almost see the light drain from the skeleton’s eyes.

“Pap? I’m gonna have to take this into the other room. Sorry.” 

“THAT IS FINE, BROTHER, JUST DON’T GET YOUR GREASY BONE PRINTS ON IT!”

“Sure thing, bro.”

You hear the warbling sound usually accompanied by Sans’s shortcuts. You’ve grown to hate that sound.

“That you, kid?”

“Yup. Hey, Sans.”

“So… you know my secret code, then, huh?”

“...yeah.”

You hear the shuffling of papers in the background. “So what’s up, kid? I don’t imagine you’re calling out of the blue have a chat with me.”

“I need to tell you something.”

“Shoot.”

“I’m the anomaly.”

“Huh.”

“But I’m not the only one.”

You here scribbling. That’s good. He needs to remember everything. 

“Get ready to write.”

“How’d you know?”

“I know you, Sans.”

“That’s a little creepy.”

“Shut up.” You look over at the clock, unsure if this guy’s gonna show up at all. “I need you to keep an eyesocket on someone for me. He's a little yellow flower: the same one that’s been talking to Papyrus. He’s the other anomaly. I don’t know how long until he starts to get violent again. If you can, I’d like you to stop him from hurting anyone.”

“Woah, woah, kid, what makes you think I can even stop this guy?”

“I know what you’re capable of, Sans. I’ve seen it. So has he. You’re the only one he’s actually scared of.”

There’s a long pause, followed by more scribbling. “If that’s true, then…”

“Yup.”

“Huh.”

There’s a knock on the door. “Sans, I’m gonna have to go, call me if anyone gets hurt, and I’ll undo it, okay?”

Silence.

“Sans, this is important!”

There’s no response. You get up and open the door. You immediately flinch. The man Dumbledore sent to get you… He’s as big as Asgore!

“Why, ‘ello, there, Frisk. My name's Hagrid. Professor Dumbledore sent me.”

You give the man a nod. “I’m sorry, but can you wait for another five minutes? I’m not quite done getting ready.”

The man’s eyes widen a bit and he steps back from your door. “Sure, do what you need.”

You sit back down at your table. “Sans. There’s more. I don’t have much time.”

There’s no response, but you can tell he’s stiff listening.

“I’m sure you can gather for yourself what I did. That was a long, long time ago, and since then I’ve fought tooth and nail to get you guys on the surface. You…” You hold your head in your left hand. You’re not fond of these memories. “I succeeded, a couple times.”

“What.”

“Everyone was on the surface. Everyone was free. Then…” You take a labored breath. “Everything went to hell. There was war. I did the best I could, but everyone was dying.”

More scribbling.

“Finally, after going back over and over again, we finally won, but… We were too weak to stop what came next.”

Sans turns the page.

“I couldn’t even touch Voldemort. No matter how many times I tried, no matter what kind of magic I used.”

“Wait wait wait, magic?”

“Long story. Too little time.”

“Hm.”

“I figured out that he was protected by a prophecy. When I told you that I had to go back, to the very beginning, you told me something weird. You said that it was going to be alright, because ‘It’s raining somewhere else.’ You told me you’d understand.”

There's a pause, and then Sans speaks with a bit more optimism. “Alright. I’ll do it.”

“Really?”

“Yup.”

You resist the urge to jump up and down. Maybe everything will work out this time! “Thank you, Sans.”

“Hey, no problem. It’s my res-bone-sibility.”

“...I’ll talk to you later, Sans.”

“Hehe, sure thing, kiddo.”

You hang up. You focus on your determination. A yellow star appears before you. Knowing that Sans is on your side fills you with determination.


	2. School Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hagrid helps Frisk shop for school supplies.

“I don’ wanna make ye feel uncomfortable, Frisk, but… I wanna ask, what was it like?”

Apparently, the large man’s name is Hagrid. He’s the groundskeeper of Hogwarts, and Dumbledore’s personal errand-boy. You come to a stop as he climbs on top of his vehicle. It’s a motorcycle with a side-car. You shrug and climb in. “It’s alright.” You look at the sky as Hagrid starts the motorcycle up. “The Legends say that those who climb the mountain never return. Do you know why?”

The lumbering man shakes his head as he reves the engine.

“Well, there’s a cave on Mount Ebott. A giant cave. The Ministry of Magic wanted me to keep this a secret, but…” You jab Hagrid in the side with your elbow. “I trust you to keep secrets.”

The motorcycle whirs into motion. Hagrid gives you a nervous laugh that’s not at all convincing, but you keep talking. 

“I fell into that cave, only to learn that it’s filled with monsters.”

Hagrid perks up. “What kinda monsters?” 

You sigh. “The really nice kind.”

“Come again?”

“I made friends with them all. They were willing to let me stay there with them. To provide for me. But I had to leave.”

“I’m confused.”

You laugh. “Yeah, me too.” A city comes into view. It’s really big: you guess this is London.

“But why are you the only one who made it back?”

You were the only one determined enough. You decide that’s probably not a satisfactory answer. “There’s a barrier trapping all the monsters underground that affects humans too. Something big happened that let me bypass it and leave.”

The motorcycle comes to a stop. You look around: this must be ‘Diagon Alley.’ 

“The way yer talkin’ about it, it sounds like you’d rather still be down there.”

“You have no idea.”

…

Hagrid gives you a puzzled look. “What de you mean, you don’t need no wand?”

You pull out your stick. It feels just like it should in the palm of your hand. It’s rested there many times. “I’ve already got one.”

“That doesn’t look like any wand I’ve ever seen… It just looks like a stick!”

“I’ll show you.”

While you don’t know much about modern Human magic, you were able to learn soul magic during the war. Human soul magic is a little different from magic wizards use: instead of being powered by the world’s innate magic, soul magic depends on one’s trueness to themselves. The more courageous an orange soul is, the more powerful its magic. In turn, your magic is powerful, for you are determined. At least, that’s your understanding.

You hold up your stick, and call upon your soul. Through determination, you can infuse objects with your own magic, turning them into catalysts. I.e, you can use your stick as a wand. 

The first time you tried this, you put too much power into it, and the stick broke. After a considerable amount of practice, you’ve manage a happy medium. You focus, and the stick glows a steady red.

“What’d you do?”

“It’s a different kind of magic, that’s all.”

“Gee, no wonder why Professor Dumbledor’s lettin’ you skip a year.”

“Well, that’s not the only reason, but probably, yeah.”

You put your stick back in your bag and look at the letter once again. “Next on the list is… Books.”

“Ah, I know just the way. Follow me, then.” Hagrid marches on through the crowd. You suppose being that big can have its advantages.

Well, maybe not if you’re a monster.

Flourish and Blotts is much like a library. There are books lining shelves several times Hagrid’s height, running back as far as the eye can see. It’d really be great to spend a lifetime here, just reading away the world’s problems.

You look around, and realize you have no idea what to look for. “Uh, Hagrid?”

“Oh! Of course, follow me.” Hagrid seems to know exactly what you were about to ask him.

He leads you to a counter to the left of the entrance. Behind the counter is an old lady, nearly as short as you are. Hagrid grabs the letter from you and places it on the counter. The lady gives him a nod, and smiles at you before moving to grab your books. You take a moment to poke around a bit.

There’s a bit of bustle in the back of the store, so you decide to investigate a bit. There are a lot of voices all at once, so you can’t make much out. You do catch something, though. “Now, Harry, give me those, and I’ll get them signed. Run along, now!” Harry. Now that’s a name you were anxious to hear. You can only hope that it’s the Harry you’re actually looking for, and not just some random dude.

You focus, and Save. Knowing that you might meet Harry Potter fills you with determination.

“Hey, leave him alone!” You snap out of your focus and look around.

Standing in front of the doorway is Lucius Malfoy. One of Voldemort’s closest deatheaters, and one of the biggest pains in your ass ever.

“Ha! Potter’s got himself a girlfriend.”

Lucius hits his son in the chest with his cane. “Now, now, Draco, play nice.” He turns to the kid in the middle, presumably Harry. “Harry Potter.” Well, that settles it. Lucius holds out his hand and introduces himself, only to pull Harry closer to get a look at his scar.

This is sickening. This man who killed you countless times, and showed no remorse for it. He had no reason to follow Voldemort other than fear.

_Like you can talk._

“Chara?” They haven’t talked to you since… Well, they haven’t talked to you in a while.

They don’t respond. You suppose they just wanted to get their jab in. You don’t blame them.

You shouldn’t have let yourself get distracted. You need to pay full attention to what’s going on here. Harry must not die. 

You walk up to the group just as Malfoy returns a girl’s book to her cauldron. There’s something about that you really don’t like.

“And here I thought your family could sink no lower.” He turns to look at Harry again, and notices you glaring at him. He stops in his tracks. “Can I help you, little girl?”

You muster up all of your restraint. Maybe you should take a page from San’s book. “Yeah, actually. I think I lost my dignity somewhere around here, can you help me find it?”

“Excuse me?”

“No, no, I get it, it’s alright. I understand if you’re too busy looking for your own.” You hear snorts from your side of the conflict.

His jaw drops a couple inches and he glares at you. It’s not quite the reaction you were expecting, but it works. “How dare you, you little..!” He turns to face you completely, and his right hand grips the top of his cane; you remember that’s where he keeps his wand. Here we go. That’s a bit better.

The man you recognise as Mr. Weasley steps in between you and Lucius. You like him. Of course, he’s with the Ministry, but he never killed you or tortured you, so it balances out a bit. 

You take a step to the left. “Mister, don’t you think you’re being a bit obvious? Reaching for your wand against a child in a public setting?” His eyes widen in realization, and the group turns to stare at you. You’re not quite done yet, though. “You’ve even got the outfit! And here I thought you guys were in hiding.” His knuckles turn white gripping his cane.

“Frisk?” Hagrid spots you and Harry in the center of an issue.

If Lucius notices, he doesn’t show it. He simply leans in as the kids in front of him clear out, not wanting to get in his way. Mr. Weasley steps in between the two of you again, but you don’t move a muscle. “You have no idea who you’re dealing with.”

You decide to roll for intimidate. You let your determination seep out from your soul, and you narrow your dimly glowing eyes. “Try me.”

There’s a moment of silence, followed by a booming voice. “Hey!” Hagrid pushes through the crowd and grabs your shoulders. His voice thankfully returns to a reasonable level. “Is there a problem here, Mr. Malfoy?”

“No.”He plasters on a smile, and turns to the door, letting his robes billow behind him. 

His son follows suite. “See you at school, Potter!” He overexaggerates the ‘P’ and spits all over the place. Then he turns to everyone else in the group and gives all of you what you assume is supposed to be a menacing glare. You wonder if ‘Flowey’ runs in the family.

“Hagrid!” Harry throws his arms around your guardian. It would appear that they’re friends. Hagrid throws a nod in the direction of Harry’s friends.

“Hey, ‘arry! Good ta see you.” The man finishes his hug and turns to you. His smile fades a bit. “What was that all about?”

Harry speaks up. “She was sticking up for us.” He extends his arm. “I’m Harry. Harry Potter. It’s good to meet you.”

You smile and shake his hand. “Frisk Dreemurr. It’s good to meet you too.” Actually, it’s more than just good, but you decide not to celebrate too much. You don’t want to come off too strongly.

“Yeah,” A red-haired boy speaks up. “She really called him out!”

Mr. Weasley doesn’t exactly look impressed with you. “I’m not sure where you were going with any of that, but I would advise that you don’t make accusations so readily.”

You put on your most innocent smile. “What do you mean?”

He sighs. “Nevermind, then. It’s been good to meet you, Ms. Dreemurr.”

“You as well.”

“What’s this about accusations?” Hagrid’s curiosity has been piqued.

“Technically, the only thing I accused him of is reaching for his wand. Everything else was just a bit of implication.”

Hagrid looks at you, puzzled, but seems to get it eventually.

“Well, it was nice seein’ you ‘arry, Hermione, Ron, but Frisk an’ I have got a bit more shopping te do. I’ll see you all at school.”

Hagrid directs you out of the store as you give Harry a wave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do feel free to point out any inconsistencies or parts that don't make sense, or any criticisms you may have.
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> This work may update at a little bit of a slower rate compared to the other works I'm currently writing. Sometimes, I get this block in my head, where I can only really think about what I'm going to do with one thing, and everything else is left on the backburner.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked this first chapter. The second will follow soon.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
